


Linger [Podfic]

by writerdragonfly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, sleepy verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling, sleepy kisses, and early morning sunlight.</p><p>They're both content to let the moment linger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Linger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580619) by [writerdragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly). 



You can stream or download this podfic as an MP3 [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BxHOokRI2yibVC1jOGhIdmRER28/view?usp=sharing).

You can stream it on tumblr [here](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/128160290815/podfic-recording-of-my-coldflash-fic-linger).

<3


End file.
